Mutant Vampires
by Kitsune-Lupus
Summary: A boy named Karik found the man named Gambit, upon meeting him and surprising him he asks for his story, the boy tells of a story of his origin, how he met the vampires, and who he's looking for. QUICK NOTE, THERE ARE A FEW ERRORS, PLEASE IGNORE, WILL FIX
1. Chapter 1: The Man Named Gambit

Chapter One: The Man Called Gambit

"Introducing the great and magical Gambit!" Yelled the announcer as a man walked out, holding his arms high and smug grin upon his face. He pulled a deck of cards from a pocket and began making them fly through the air, the crowd ooh'd and ahh'd. He smiled and began making them circle each other, the crowd ate it up. Only one boy wasn't cheering. The boy sitting in the back of the row, watching Gambit's fingers, noticing the very faint purple spark. He smiled and waiting for Gambit's act to be over, then snuck into the backstage area, where he was dealing cards to a few people. The boy sat down

"Can I deal you in friend?" he asked

"No, unless you can accept pocket lint" The boy replied smugly

"Then you must leave. I don't like spectators" said one of the other people at the table.

"I know who you are Gambit" the boy said, ignoring the other man. Gambit paused, holding his cards very tight, the faint purple tint ran through them, a small smile appeared on his face.

"You are the second person to sit in that exact chair and say those exact words to me, though the man who sat before you was much older, though not very wise." Gambit motioned to the wall behind the boy, there was a large area that looked newer then the rest of the wall. "You see that wall? He went right through it." Gambit stood then, with a purple flash, shot the card out right at the boy who, with a similar purple flash, caught then threw it back, catching Gambit in the chest knocking him off his feet and into the back wall behind him. He stood back up, a look of complete shock upon his face. "Just who _are _you?" He asked.

The boy smiled. "My tag says '032-9614' but you can call me Karik."

"What are you then?" He asked, rubbing his chest a little.

"Hmm, technically I'm a science experiment that was a complete success"

Gambit thought a minute, "Come my friend, I want to hear your story" Karik smiled and followed him and began his story...

6 Years earlier.....

"NUMBER OH-TWENTY-THREE-DASH-NINTY-SIX-FOURTEEN!"

A cell a few hundred rows down lit up, and a nameless boy walked out, turned at a ninety degree angle, then walked down, back straight, eyes forward, walking straighter than a normal person thought possible. He walked like that all the way down to the man who yelled, who chained his hands then led him to the lab. If the boy had a conscious mind he would have known something bad was going to happen. A few people where strung up on the walls, blood draining from them slowly and a lifeless look in their eyes. They where still alive and a few men in white lab coats where examining them, then their eyes caught sight of the boy.

"Ah, Oh-twenty-three-dash-ninty-six-fourteen. Thank you for bringing him, you can leave now." He said, walking over to the boy as the guard shrugged and left. The lab-coat man began examining him, looking him over, checking his eyes, watching his reaction to simple ticks, then to more hurtful shocks and stabs. After about an hour of this the lab-coat man brought out a syringe with a green liquid inside, then shot it into his arm. After nothing happened he summoned the guard to take him back and bring the next one in.

Over the course of the next 3 weeks this continued till one day when the others started dying. One by one all the way up to his number, then past it, till-2 months later-he was the only one left.

"NUMBER OH-TWENTY-THREE-DASH-NINTY-SIX-FOURTEEN!" The stall opened like normal and the boy walked out though this time his footsteps echo off both wall, and the empty cells. Once in the lab again, the lab coat guy shoed the guard away, and-once the door was closed-the lab coat man drew a silenced pistol and shot the boy, then hit the start button on a timer. After about a minute a soft _clink_ was heard as the bullet fell out of the boys' forehead, the wound healed and he stood back up, eyes just as lifeless as before. The lab coat man looked pleased and hit the stop button to see how long that took. "A minute forty-five" he spoke aloud as his assistant wrote it down, also with a pleased look. Over the course of the next year the boy underwent lessons, no longer was he staying in a simple cell, but one that resembled a room now. They trained him, taught him to speak basic words, taught him to basic things, but most importantly they taught him combat training, and during this training it was discovered he could send his own energy through objects then manipulate them, so when there wasn't gunfire at the firing range, there where purple flashes and slight explosions. The boy's regenerative abilities increased in speed, and his combat ability became deadly to the point that none of the proctors wanted to spar with him. The boy developed a cold personality but was still as mindless as always though finally it was time. Throughout the next 4 years he spent killing who he was supposed to, attaining what he was supposed to, and generally following every order he got to the punctuation mark.

1 year from present day...

"Boy!" Came the familiar voice from down the hall. The boy stood, and walked down the hallway and stood in front of the "man in the suit behind the desk".

"Just as mindless as ever" the man with the suit chuckled, "We have a very difficult assignment for you, oh-twenty-three-dash-ninty-six-fourteen" he said, serious faced as he picked up a file "The target is named" he cleared his throat "Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing" he said "She resides at Hellsing Manor, just outside London. You are to go there and kill her. But be warned, her dog is a horrible beast, make sure to kill him first."

The boy looked over the file while on the plane, Sir Hellsing looked like a weak and pathetic human, not unlike his last target, but what could man-with-suit mean by "her dog"? His soulless mind thought about easy ways to kill a dog.

At Hellsing manor, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing sat at her desk, her normal white suit and overcoat the brightest thing in the room, the moon shining brilliantly behind her, the smoke from her cigar drifting around the room and the phone rang.

"What do you want." she replied in her usual manor

"I've spotted a plane just inside our airspace, traveling fast towards us." Integra thought a moment as the voice continued, "One pilot and someone in the back. The plane is heavily armored and very heavily armed."

"Shoot it out of the sky" Integra replied "Make sure to capture the boy in the back, pilots never no anything."

"And what about?"

"Alucard will be there to recover the boy if needed," she smiled "but I'm sure you can handle one boy can't you Seras?" she smirked as the voice on the other side made a small annoyed sound, "Then get to it" she ordered, then put the phone down.

In the darkness in the corner a small, sadistic smile appeared....

_What a beautiful moon_ the vampire thought.

End of Chapter

* * *

Author's note:

Hi, this is the second entry for a fanfic that I've submitted, and I would like any kind of criticism as you see fit, as so I can better myself for the future.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you will enjoy this and the more to come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dog of Hellsing

Chapter 2: The Dog of Hellsing

Seras stood on top of Hellsing Manor, armed with just one of her Harkonnen Cannons, her bright red eyes keeping watch on the plane as it drew closer. She raised her gun and trained the sights on the plane, aiming to kill the pilot and not the boy. Seras stood, waiting for the shot, but she couldn't help but think that something was off...

"Yo! Kid! Number two-five-uhh Q! Get up here!" came the suddenly nervous voice of the pilot, "There's sommin on top there and it wasn't there ten minutes ago!"

The boy stood and looked. His eyes saw what the pilot's could not: a woman wielding a very large gun.

Seras steadied her aim and fired once.

The boy saw the giant bullet speeding towards them as if time had slowed, and he quickly reached out to hit the button for the cargo door.

Integra watched as the Harkonnen blast struck the plane, and the face in the corner smiled, then faded.

The plane was hit and quickly losing altitude, once again the boy reached out to the button when another blast hit the plane and it threw him to the floor. With a somewhat frustrated groan he brought his leg up, then brought his heel straight down on the button.

Seras kept firing, one shell after another, and noticed when the back door of the plane had started to open.

A black figure started to move towards the plane from the Manor.

Once the back door was open enough for him to get through, the boy quickly grabbed a few weapons (twin knives, a pistol, an assault rifle and a special pistol given to him just for the mission) then leapt out the back beginning his 10,000 foot drop. The pilot grabbed a parachute and tried to follow, but another shell hit the plane, turning what was left of the plane into hellfire from the sky, and a hellfire that was falling fast.

Seras stopped firing and lowered the Harkonnen, with a smug, somewhat satisfied look on her face. Then she undid the right sleeve of her jacket, her bloody right arm forming, and leapt off the building, flying towards where the plane was about to impact; not even noticing her Master heading there as well.

The boy had no desire to have the plane land on him, so he drew his knives, holding them ahead of himself to "cut" through the air, allowing him to steer where he was going to land.

The shadow on the ground sensed his servant above him, and could very easily see the boy dropping in front of the fireball that used to be a plane.

The boy landed not-so-softly, but it only took a few seconds for his body to heal, then stood as what used to be the plane landed behind him with a great explosion.

"Nice show, boy" came a deep voice from a few feet in front of him. In the orange/red light of the fire behind him the boy saw the source of the voice. A very tall man, with pale skin, red eyes.._very_ red eyes, and a sadistic smile with very sharp teeth. "And it is very impressive that you are still alive." said the man, his crimson cloak flowing behind him as the boy noticed something flying towards the wreckage and drew his special pistol..

_A Few Hours Earlier...._

_ "_Oh-twenty-three-dash-ninty-six-fourteen_, _you need to take this weapon." the weapons master held out a open box with a black pistol inside, the barrel was long and the rest of the gun looked as though it was made for a man with very large hands. On the side of the barrel was the word "Jackel". The boy inspected it closely then picked up the clip and examined it. The bullets inside where like nothing he had ever seen. Large, and made of something he couldn't identify, with the Holy Cross sculpted on the back of them.

"Don't use those unless you run into the dog of Hellsing and his little bitch." he spoke with a slight malice in his voice, "We recovered that gun after a great.... "massacre" in London. We lost a lot of men in that." He shook his head, "But that pistol was made for killing dogs like him. So only use it if you come across him and his little bitch."

_...._

The boy drew the big gun and the sadistic amusement left his eyes and a deep hate grew in them as the woman landed behind him, a bloody jagged right arm.

"You are the one who took my gun?" the man growled deeply, then drew a gun from inside his jacket. It looked almost identical to the one the boy was holding except for the coloring. It was pale instead of black, "That gun is the sister of this one." The big man took aim, "And I'm going to take it back!"

The boy trained the sights on the big man, aiming square for his heart, then-with the same emotionless look on his face-fired. The kick of the pistol sent the boy's arm flying back and the man flew off his feet, a large hole in his chest. He turned his attention to the woman with the odd arm.

Suddenly a deep sadistic laughter filled the air. The boy's emotionless eyes scanned the area for the source when he noticed that the body of the man was gone. He lifted the gun and kept scanning for him when a hand grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground.

At the end of the hand was an arm, an arm of blood, at the end of the arm was the woman, eyes bright crimson. She sneered at him before tossing him at what used to be a plane. He impacted the plane with enough force to send him inside, smacking against the wall, the woman visible through the hole he just came through. The boy didn't hesitate a second and raised the gun, aiming right at her and firing a few times.

Seras easily avoided the shots, lifting the Harkonnen off her back and firing into the plane, not aiming for the boy. While the laughter of her Master filled the air. She had to stall this boy long enough for her Master to put himself back together, she glanced over to where he was beginning to form and kept firing.

The boy wasn't expecting her to still have the large cannon with her still, and tried to move out of the way, but found that every area around him was being shot. His eyes narrowed, she was trying to hold him in one place. Why? He lifted his assault rifle and fired at the cannon in her hands, his bullets bouncing off of it but slowly averting her aim without her noticing. Eventually changing her aim enough to strike him with one of the cannon shots.

Seras stopped firing once she noticed that she had hit him. "Shit..." she lowered her cannon as the laughing stopped, her Master completely formed behind her, the sadistic smile still upon his face.

"It's not over yet, police girl."

"But.." he cut her off with a gesture to keep watching.

The ash that the cannon shot had reduced the boy to was moving and beginning to swirl around itself, faster and faster. Forming legs, torso, arms, neck and finally a head. The color appearing to the body, then the dust fell, the boy standing there once again, emotionless eyes watching Seras and her Master.

"What is he?" she asked, but didn't get a response. Instead the smile on her Master's face grew as he charged.

The boy saw the man running at him, and lifted the gun once again, aiming right for him. But wasn't quick enough as he grabbed him. Pinning his wrist above him with one hand and holding his neck with the other.

Alucard held him tight against the wall, not seeing fear or an inch of pain in the boy's face or in his eyes. This boy intrigued him greatly, and he bared his fangs when a sharp voice rang in his ear, "Alucard! Your orders are to bring him back, alive!" Alucard turned and saw his Master glaring at him, standing in front of Seras.

"Of course Master." the vampire replied.

The boy struggled against the man's surprising strong hands. The man turned to him after replying to the Boy's target who was standing just behind this man, a great smile upon his face.

The man released the hand on his throat, then with a blur all went black...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I don't think I'm very good at fight scenes T^T but yea.. creative criticism is encouraged and appreciated, please lemme know how make myself better!

~Kitsune


End file.
